Tête-à-Tête
by silenceeverything
Summary: Three months after the birth of their daughter, Hanna and Caleb are corralled out by their friends for separate girls and boys nights. Try as they might, after certain conversations and a few hours apart, they realise that all they really want is a little tête-à-tête. Haleb, canon with 7B, rated T.


**This is just a completely random canon oneshot idea I had in my head. Set about one year after 7B, Hanna and Caleb try to have their first respective 'girls' and 'boys' nights after the birth of their first child. In the end, they just want a little tête-à-tête.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Tête-à-Tête**

* * *

It was a balmy Saturday evening in June when Hanna Rivers found herself looking through the wine rack in her kitchen for the first time in almost a year. Emily DiLaurentis-Fields had stopped by earlier that week to let her know Ali and her felt a girls night was long overdue and that they were demanding the presence of their friends the following weekend, within a bottle of white or red wine mandatory.

Hanna hadn't argued – she knew that since she'd had her first baby she'd started to live in a bit of a bubble that seemed to involve sleep schedules and dirty diapers. Plus, it would be nice to spend time with her best friends without having to think about when she next needed to whip her boobs out. Her and Caleb had agreed that he'd look after their three-month-old baby girl whilst she was at Alison's and Emily's, but that all changed once Toby corralled Ezra into a boy's night out. Hanna had seen the split look on his face as soon as he'd found out, so they'd switched it up and agreed she'd take their little birdie with her for a _proper_ girls night. They just had to force themselves to stick to it, no matter how much they'd have probably preferred to just stay in together.

"Shall I take white or red?" She called to her husband who was currently sat on their sofa, giving Layla Rivers a bottle that she'd pumped.

"Red?" He suggested, glancing over his shoulder at her. "We have that nice bottle your Mom gave us ages ago."

"Oh yeah," Hanna muttered to herself, twisting a few bottles around until she spotted the familiar label, "I completely forgot about her bringing that round," She said, pulling the dark glass out and placing it on the countertop next to Layla's bag of a hundred things she'd packed for the evening.

"That's what happens when you haven't had alcohol for a year," He sent his daughter a smile as she hungrily drank her milk, staring straight back up at him into his eyes.

"Am I gonna be the biggest lightweight of all time?" Hanna pouted as she moved round to them, settling down at Caleb's side.

"Probably," He shot her a grin too, "Just make sure you eat enough as well."

"I will," She sighed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Layla," He murmured tenderly, "You need to make sure your Mama doesn't throw up."

"I'm not gonna throw up," Hanna slapped his arm, shaking her head at him, "One of us is still gonna have to get up with her through the night."

"I can do that," He suggested quietly, pursing his lips as he leant across to give her a sweet kiss.

"Mhm," She pulled back and smiled at him, "I think you're gonna be more drunk than me."

"We're just going out for a few beers," He said, "We're _not_ getting drunk."

"Babe, the last time you went out with Toby and Ezra, you got in at 4am yelling about how you'd lost your shirt," She reminded him, standing to grab her phone that was charging on the side. If she didn't leave soon, Emily would be chasing her to no end about where she was.

"We were celebrating!"

"What?"

"Ezra had just found out they'd got approved by the adoption agency," He tried. "It needed a beer to go with it," He added, placing the now empty bottle on the coffee table before he gently burped his daughter.

"I was 7 months pregnant and almost went into early labour when you ran into our bedroom door instead of through it, like a sober person."

"Don't worry," He cooed as Layla began to cough, "I love your Mama just as much as she loves me."

"You're funny," Hanna rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she brought Layla's car seat over. "We need to get going."

Caleb sighed, not wanting to give her up, "I know," He agreed, bringing Layla close to his face so that he could kiss her cheek tenderly. "Try not to have too much fun without Daddy," He murmured, strapping her in before tucking her blanket in around her.

"We won't," Hanna smiled at him, leaning down to give him one, two, three kisses on his lips, "Miss you," She whispered, cupping his cheek, "Text me what time you'll be home."

"I will," He agreed, "Don't drive if you drink too much. Just get a taxi and we can pick up the car tomorrow."

"Okay," She promised, "We love you," She connected their mouths one final time before grabbing the car seat and slinging her burgeoning handbag over her shoulder on her way out, leaving Caleb to shower and sort himself out in peace.

Hanna headed down to their basement garage, taking her time to make sure Layla's car seat was strapped in properly before she put their recently upgraded Audi into drive. Caleb's Jeep just wasn't practical now that they had a baby with them wherever they went, but when she'd suggested they'd look into getting a new car, he hadn't exactly put up the fight she'd expected. Instead she'd spent far too long discussing paint colours and leather swatches with a man who supposedly didn't care about what things looked like, before they put in an order for a Q5.

"Okay baby," She said, heading out onto the street, "Let's go have a fun girls night with all of Mommy's friends. No pining after Daddy."

Layla gurgled back and Hanna glanced in the rearview mirror to catch her trying to chew on her hand in the mirror that looked down into her car seat. "Have you found your hand?" She cooed, before focusing on the road as she headed through the back streets of Rosewood to the DiLaurentis-Fields house. "Layla bird," She murmured more to herself than her little girl, "We're here," She parked up, jumping down to grab first her bag and then the car seat before she made her way up the drive to the porch, not waiting to ring the doorbell, just walking straight in.

"Hello!" She yelled, heading towards the noise she could hear from the kitchen.

"Han," She heard Emily's excited call before she saw her, smiling as she gave her a warm hug and then took the car seat from her.

"I come baring wine," Hanna said, pulling the bottle of red out of her bag and placing it on the countertop before she dumped her stuff in the corner and gave each of her friends a tight hug. "And a baby."

"Is she about to nap or is she gonna be awake for a bit?" Emily asked, clearly itching to get her hands on the baby.

Hanna pulled her jacket off and slung it over the back of a chair before heading towards the car seat, pushing the handle down, "Caleb just fed her, so we've got her for a while," She smiled, placing Layla's blanket on the side before she unclipped her and pulled her into her arms, cradling her head with one hand as she held her on her hip.

"Look at her," Aria murmured, "Every time I see her she gets bigger and bigger."

"Babies grow Aria," Spencer reminded her as she placed Grace down on the floor to go and play with her sister.

"I know," The brunette pouted, "I just mean I notice it – it means I don't see her enough."

"Layla," Hanna cooed at her little girl, "Are you gonna smile for us?" She grinned, scrunching her nose up as Layla stared at her before breaking out into a full smile. "You are," She murmured, scrunching her belly. "Who wants her the most?" She teased her friends.

"Me," Aria and Emily said at the same time.

"So popular," She stroked Layla's cheek, kissing her forehead before she let Emily take her.

"Layla," Emily murmured, smiling down at the baby, "Is she laughing Han?"

"Yep," She grinned as Alison handed her a glass of wine, "She's been almost doing it for a while, like getting her breath caught in her throat and then this week we're getting full-on belly laughs – usually when Caleb's pulling faces at her," She added, moving round to say hi to Grace and Lily who were tiredly playing together in their pajamas.

"Do you think she'll laugh for us?" Aria asked eagerly, reaching out to play with the blonde strands of hair that were coming through on Layla's head.

"Maybe."

"Does your Daddy make you laugh?" Emily bounced Layla in her arms, patting her butt gently as she gurgled away. "He does?"

"Em," Alison called gently, sensing her wife becoming completely enraptured by the three-month-old baby in her arms, "We should put the girls to bed," She suggested, "Food's almost ready."

"I don't want to put her down," She pouted, but handed her over to Aria nonetheless.

"She'll be here all evening," Spencer sent her a knowing smile, "Besides you can't hog her, we all need a go."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to put her down," Emily defended herself, scooping Lily up as she toddled over to her with her binky in her mouth.

"This is why you're her godmother," Hanna muttered, unable to laugh at the shriek that came from Aria and Spencer.

"I'm reserve godmother," Aria reminded them, pulling a face at Layla in an attempt to get her to smile, feeling more than a little happy with herself when the baby delivered exactly what she wanted, "I'm just as good as Daddy," She whispered to the gurgling baby, pretending to eat her hand and reveling in her squeal.

"Oh," Hanna murmured, taking a sip of her wine as she moved closer to Aria and her daughter, "What's Aunty Aria doing, huh?" She reached out to stroke her tiny sock-clad food. She just wanted to be close to her all the time; to experience everything new with her.

"Han," Spencer called, "Can you help me get this out?" She nodded towards the oven where Ali was cooking her homemade lasagna.

"Sure," She agreed, placing her wine on the dining table before helping Spencer with laying the table and setting all the food out so that when Emily and Alison came back downstairs, Hanna placed a now-dozing Layla in her car seat to nap and they all sat down to eat and drink and just talk.

They were only interrupted when Layla woke up, looking for her last feed before she went down for the night. "Can I just say," Spencer began to laugh to herself, as Hanna sat down and began to feed Layla a bottle she'd warmed up, "Your boobs are _huge_."

"Spencer!" Emily laughed with her.

"They are!" She said, "Look at them."

"Caleb loves them," Hanna muttered as she raised her eyebrows, looking up from her daughter's sweet face.

"Ew," Aria scrunched up her face, "I do not need to know about that."

"Honestly," She glanced down at her chest, "They're just full of milk."

"I'm so glad the girls are eating solids now," Alison commented, topping up everyone's wine. "It means we," She filled up Emily's to the top, "Can have this."

"This is my first time drinking in a _year_ ," Hanna shivered, "How did I go that long without alcohol?"

"And cheese," Alison reminded her.

"Ugh," Hanna pulled a face, "I love cheese."

"She's so worth it though," Aria reminded her, reaching over to stroke Layla's cheek.

"She is," Hanna agreed quietly with a smile on her face, pulling the half-empty bottle from Layla's mouth before she gently lifted her to her shoulder and began to burp her.

"Do you think the guys are out getting totally drunk?" Spencer asked, taking a sip of her red wine.

"Probably," Aria sighed, "Ezra usually stumbles home at a ridiculous time when Officer Toby's involved."

"Hey!" Spencer frowned jokingly, "Toby's not the bad influence."

"The last time I went out with him, he ordered two rounds of tequila shots within 5 minutes," Hanna reminded them, "He's definitely the bad influence."

"He is Spence," Emily agreed, laughing at Spencer's put out face. "So when are you two gonna take the next step?"

"Which is?" Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"Moving in together," Alison answered, "Is he gonna build you a house or what?"

"We haven't really spoken about it," Spencer said honestly, "We don't want to rush into anything."

"Spence, you've been back together for a year," Aria said, "And before that, you guys were together since high school. That's not rushing."

"But there was a time when we were both genuinely happy with other people," She shrugged, "I think we both just want to make sure we're together because we want to be."

"Trust me," Hanna's eyes flared as she gently rocked Layla to sleep, "From the messages I've seen on Caleb's phone, he wants you."

"Oh my god," Emily laughed, "What did they say?"

Hanna screwed her face up, "They have this whatsapp group called game of phones or something and the messages they send when they're clearly drunk are not something I want to read again."

"Do you think guys talk about sex more than girls?"

"Yes," Aria nodded, "One hundred percent."

"I don't know," Spencer pursed her bottom lip, "We talk about it a lot."

"Did your vagina feel the same the first time after you gave birth?" Aria turned to Hanna, crossing her legs as she sipped on her wine and looked at her with interest.

"I mean Caleb said it felt normal," She said, "We needed lube but that was kind of it."

"Do you feel like you did it too soon or anything?"

"You know at the time I was like oh my god I can only think about sleep right now," Hanna started, "But Caleb can be really sensitive and as much as he's obsessed with birdie, I could tell he just wanted to spend some time with me where we didn't have to think about being a Mom or Dad and it just kind of happened…" She trailed off.

"Does this mean we can start babysitting so you two can go out?" Emily asked eagerly.

"To feed Caleb's sensitive soul," Alison said whimsically.

"I don't know if I'm ready to leave her yet," Hanna said quietly as she noticed her phone on the table light up.

"You were going to leave her tonight," Spencer pointed out.

"But that was with Caleb," She murmured, "It's just different."

"Speak of the devil," Aria said, leaning forward to see who was lighting up Hanna's phone again. "This is supposed to be girls only," She commented, standing up to grab another bottle of wine from the countertop.

"He's probably just worried," Hanna muttered, grabbing her iPhone and sliding open the message from her husband.

 _Talking about coming round to Em's. Think the girls will be okay with it?_

"What's he said?" Emily asked, standing up to grab dessert from the fridge.

"He said they're thinking of coming round here and he wants to know if I think you'll be okay with it," She couldn't help but shake her head in slight disbelief with a smile plastered on her face.

"I so knew this was going to happen," Spencer scoffed, "Toby was badgering for an invite before he left."

"So shall I say yes?" Hanna asked as Emily placed a cheesecake down in the middle of the table.

"They're probably already on their way over," Alison rolled her eyes, "They are so whipped."

"Hey," Aria called as she uncorked a bottle of wine, "Ezra was up for a boys night."

"I bet it was all new Daddy's idea."

"I'm not denying it," Hanna agreed, typing out a quick response with one hand.

 _They're fine with it, see you soon xxxx_

Almost as soon as she'd sent it, they heard a knock on the front door. "Do not tell me they were standing out there waiting until we said yes," Alison laughed, leaving the girls in the kitchen and dining area as she went to let them in, "You're just in time for dessert," She shook her head as she opened up the door to find Caleb, Toby and Ezra loitering on the porch.

"To be clear, this was totally their idea," Ezra pointed at Caleb and Toby.

"Oh, we know," Alison smiled, following them through to where the girls were. "Look who was outside."

"Hey," Caleb spent his time greeting each of the girls with a hug before he stole Aria's vacant seat next to his wife, "Hey babe," He grinned, scooting closer to her so that he could press a tender kiss against her lips.

"You're not supposed to be here," She shook her head at him, unable to fight a smile as he cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

"I know," He conceded when he pulled back, shrugging his coat off to reveal a blue button-up underneath, "But I knew we'd have more fun here," He sighed, very gently lifting a sleeping Layla into his own arms, cradling her on his shoulder as she made a noise in her sleep.

"Now I know I'm not gonna get my turn with her," Emily pouted as she sat down on Hanna's other side.

"She's down for the night now anyway," Hanna squeezed her knee, "Just come over during the day and you can have her all you want."

"Makes me want another one."

"Stop," Hanna begged her, "Caleb's already mentioned having a second one once."

"I can't help it," He joined in as he stroked the baby's back tenderly, "I didn't realise how much I'd love her until I saw her for the first time."

"How much have you had to drink?" Hanna sent him a funny look as she ran her hand along the back of his shoulders, "You've gone all soppy."

"How much have _you_ had to drink?" He countered back, standing up and heading for Layla's car seat before he gently clipped her in, doing his best to make sure she stayed asleep.

"Two glasses," She told him, reaching for her wine again, "I'm under strict instructions not to throw up."

"I can't tell you the last time I threw up," Emily muttered, "You guys just wait until you're a year in with birdie and then you won't be able to remember the last time you were drunk."

"I'm hoping that's a good thing," Hanna murmured, sliding onto Caleb's lap as he sat down again.

He smiled up at her, holding her waist as she dropped her head and kissed him slowly, tenderly. "Hey!" Aria broke them up, "This is exactly why we said no boys allowed tonight."

"I guess we should go home then," Caleb grinned, squeezing Hanna's side.

"I'm kinda tired anyway," The blonde agreed, looping a casual arm around Caleb's neck.

"No," Emily pleaded, "You can't go yet."

"If we go now, we can do coffee tomorrow and you can hold Layla the whole time."

"That's so not fair," Emily rolled her eyes, "You know I can't say no to that."

"Can't say no to what?" Alison tuned into their conversation.

"They're bribing me to let them go home."

"It's too early," Aria said, "You can't leave."

"I want to put Layla down properly," Hanna murmured, suddenly just wanting to go home, "We're just getting into a routine and I don't want to mess it up."

"Why don't we do The Brew tomorrow morning?" Alison fed her a lifeline; she got it, she'd been there herself and knew sometimes as a new Mom, you just wanted to be at home.

"Em?" Hanna looked at her best friend hopefully.

"Okay," She conceded, "But only because I get to hold her straight for an hour."

"Let's go," Caleb patted Hanna on the butt as she stood up. "You got your keys?"

"Can you drive?" She asked him quietly, out of earshot.

He nodded, looping an arm around her neck to pull her close, "I only had a couple of beers," He whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Right guys," He turned to the room, "We're taking the little lady home to let her sleep in a room that isn't filled with alcohol."

Everyone said their goodbyes, Emily lingering longest as she walked them out to their car, squeezing Hanna tight before she climbed up into the car. "Tomorrow," Hanna promised her before she shut her door and sent her a small wave as Caleb backed out of the drive.

"Thank you for coming to get me," She smiled contently, resting her arm on the centre console as she looked over at him whilst he drove through town. "I don't know how much longer birdie would have lasted."

"I know," He agreed, "Sometimes I just want her at home." He said before they slipped into a comfortable silence. As they pulled into their garage, he glanced over at her, "How long do you think she'll sleep for?"

"A couple of hours," Hanna shrugged unknowingly, "She ate later than usual," She told him as he parked up. He didn't say much, just unclipped Layla's car seat before walking round to hold his hand out for Hanna as they headed towards the stairs to their building.

He let her steal Layla from him, locking up and pouring both of them a glass of water as she headed off to place their little girl in her bassinette in their room for the night. He flicked off the lights and headed towards their master bedroom, smiling to himself as he found Hanna climbing into bed in one of his t-shirts.

"Tired?" He asked her as she turned on the bedside lamp on his side, pulling back the covers as she waited for him.

She yawned as she nodded, "I forgot how red wine makes me feel," She said quietly, sitting up to take the glass of water from him.

"Be right back," He whispered, giving her a gentle kiss before he disappeared into their en suite to brush his teeth and pull his clothes off. He stripped down to his boxers and quickly grabbed his toothbrush before heading back out once he was done.

He was grateful that Hanna was still awake, leaning on his pillow as she browsed through her phone. "Look," She smiled at him as he settled next to her, reaching for the screen she was showing him, "This was her smiling at Aria," She whispered, moving her head onto his naked chest as he flicked through.

"I love her smile."

"So do I," Hanna agreed as he took one final look before locking her phone and placing it on the side.

"It was weird going out knowing you weren't at home," He started quietly, his fingers running across her scalp through her hair, "I felt like I needed to be with you."

"I know," Hanna agreed as her palm splayed on his chest, "I was glad when you came."

"Me too," He whispered, nudging his nose against her ear before he kissed her cheekbone.

She tilted her head up and stole his lips, smiling as they suddenly began to kiss harder as she moved on top of him. "We were talking about sex," She tried to hide her laughter as he began to kiss her neck.

"So were we," He rolled her over onto her back, brushing her hair back from her face as he settled in between her legs. "Why do they care so much?" He asked, dropping his mouth onto hers slowly as his hand trailed down to her jaw to tenderly keep her in place.

"Because none of them have had sex after an eight pound baby's been pushed out."

His voice dropped, "That baby that's never made me feel as close to you as I do right now," He whispered, "That's never made me love you any more than I do right now."

"Are you sure you only had two beers?" She teased him, cupping his cheeks. He nodded, his smile widening as he knew she was teasing him. "I really want to have sex right now."

"So do I," He promised her, sharing a small laugh together.

"Thank god for girls' night," She breathed, letting the feeling of him wash over her as he took her for all she was worth.

"No," He paused to murmur in her ear, staring down at her in the dim light emanating from the bedside lamp, "Thank god for right now. Just you and just me."

It was time for a little tête-à-tête.

* * *

 **Review?**

 **PS. I updated GGGB last weekend if you haven't already read it xoxo**


End file.
